The Through Your Eyes series
by Jag-Fel
Summary: A trilogy of NJO vignettes featuring the courtship of Jag and Jaina. JJ fluff! Rated T, just for precaution.
1. Playing in the Rain

Through Your Eyes I: Playing in the Rain 

Author: Jag-Fel

Genre: Romance (I admit it, J/J mush)

Characters: Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel

Era/Setting: Post-_The Unifying Force_, AU NJO.

Disclaimer: The situation is mine, everything else isn't. Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel belong to their respective copyrights.

Welcome to the first of the Through Your Eyes vignette trilogy.

Denon was a quiet world in the later evenings. Quiet, but peaceful, Jagged Fel thought, looking out one of the transparisteel windows of Jaina Solo's flat. Jag slowly checked his chrono, making sure their reservations would hold while he waited for Jaina to finish dressing. They had lots of time, but Jag felt uncharacteristically nervous. _No reason to be nervous, Fel_, he reprimanded himself. His anxiety was replaced by swelling affection that he knew Jaina had caught. It didn't matter that she caught him at an uncollected moment, as she often did. Jag wasn't afraid of open himself up to this Solo girl.

She wore a gorgeous black gown that hugged her every curve. The black was woven with some kind of silver thread that twinkled in the light every time she moved. Her hair was woven in a bun that allowed tendrils to frame her face, and others to flow down her back. Jaina wore a crystal necklace, dotted with small semi-precious stones that glowed the same way her dress shimmered. She told him it had been a gift from her mother.

She beamed at him, "See, Jag, I can be a lady when I want."

The corners of Jag's lips turned up in proximity of a Jag Fel smile. "Are you ready to go, Jaina?" Jag asked, extending his hand for her.

Jaina smiled, stumbling in her high heels, "Yeah, let's get going. I can hardly wait to see this place. Mom and Aunt Mara said it was the best restaurant on planet when they visited it."

He returned her smile, and they walked arm-in-arm down the causeway that lead to the restaurant.

The restaurant Jag had decided to take Jaina to was open-air, illuminated only by the candles lit at every table, the stars above, and the glowlamps lighting the dance floor, corners, and exit. The _Starlight Sanctuary _was an absolutely stunning establishment, dotted with couples dancing, talking in hushed tones, and soft music flowing from a musical quartet in one corner. They walked together, were guided to a candle-lit table, and seated. Looking across the table, Jag admired the holo-perfect image of Jaina Solo. She was delicate without being frail, forceful without lacking grace, and beautiful without being arrogant. They had been dating since shortly after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, and he had no problem imagining Jaina dressed from head to toe in shimmering white, a veil across her face, tears in her eyes, and love in her heart. He could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with this woman.

Jagged had been assigned the liaison of the CEDF to the Galactic Alliance, and made sure that he ran into Jaina as much as possible. Their night together was partly that Jag had just returned from Chiss space, and part celebration in honor of Jaina herself. A Mon Calamari Jedi, Cilghal had stepped down from President Cal Omas' Advisory Council, and Jaina got her secret wish when Omas and Luke announced that Jaina was taking Cilghal's place.

A waiter came over to take their orders, and Jag quickly chose something that he was familiar with, having forgot to look over the menu while lost in his Jaina fantasy.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am. I am Daelyn, and I will be your waiter this evening..."

Both Jag and Jaina drifted out while the waiter drawled on about various specials and the like, until he finally asked what they wanted to order. Jaina went for a soup & salad combo, and Jag went for a poultry dish. The wine he ordered wasn't the most expensive bottle on the menu, but it was close enough that it would be a decent vintage.

When their meals came, neither could keep their eyes from glancing up at the other every couple of minutes, between mouthfuls of food. Jaina couldn't resist staring at Jag, his fluid movements, his piercing green eyes. He was the only person she had ever met who could completely capture her attention, make her float like a feather, and make her feel so safe and secure that even she could not explain it. Her feelings were so vast, seeming so complicated, but the answer was so simple: she loved Jagged Fel.

When they had finished their meal, Jag looked across his wine glass at Jaina, and gave her a full, genuine, sincere smile. Searching her memory, Jaina couldn't remember a single moment in her recollection of Jagged Fel that ever included a memory of such a genuine smile. She returned the beam, and stared longingly into his eyes.

Jag stood, and proffered his hand. "Jaina, will you honor me with a dance?" When she nodded eagerly in agreement, she took his hand, and he lead her onto the central dance floor where only a few couples swayed in motion to the music. Jag waited until Jaina was preoccupied staring at the sky until he nodded at the orchestral quartet, signaling them to play a song he had directed them to earlier that day before he picked Jaina up. The band started a slow harmony that Jaina instantly recognized as a slow song from Corellia, something her father often played for her mother during anniversaries. She let Jag lead, he pulled her closer to him, and moved with the melody. A feeling of pure, unadulterated comfort and security fell over Jaina, so that she wondered for a brief moment if she hadn't stumbled into a dream. Her hand resting on Jag's chest reminded her that she had not, and she lie her head against his strong shoulders, lost in the moment and melody.

Jaina pulled away as the song was coming into its second chorus, the vocals of a beautiful young lady smoothly echoing the quartet's sweeping tune. "Jag, was this all for me?" she asked slowly.

Jag smiled down at her, "It is. I wanted this night to be perfect for you, Jaina."

She sighed lightly, and lie back against Jag's shoulders. "It is," she whispered quietly, closing her eyes.

Resting his cheek against the top of her head, Jag closed his eyes, too. Everything was so perfect. Here he was, the best night of his life, nothing could be better.

Then it started to rain.

The droplets started couples bounding off the gallery, fleeing the tiny raindrops. The candles soon went out, as waiters and servers grabbed perishables. The band continued initially, but folded and fled the rain when the drops increased in intensity. Jaina and Jag lingered for a few minutes more than anyone else, luxuriating in the cool sensation the droplets caused as beads of rain slowly soaked both. Finally, Jag removed his dress jacket and wrapped it around Jaina's bare shoulders, guiding her to the exit.

They fled the rain drops, trying to share Jag's dress jacket above them to prevent total saturation. They laughed together, as the wet causeway splashed their legs with every footfall. At last, they reached Jaina's flat, walking across a cobblestone patio, both soaked from head to heel. Abruptly, Jaina turned on Jag, and stopped his footsteps in the open air of the patio. She trailed a finger up Jag's wet chest, past his chin, and traced the slight indentation of his scar that slid back into his hairline.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes, Jag," she murmured, sliding her hands down around his waist to slip him out of the sopping undershirt. He raised his arms to let the saturated garment fall to the wet stone patio, grasped Jaina's shoulder firmly with each hand, and pulled her tightly against his wet torso, leaning down for her lips. Rising to accept his mouth with her own, Jaina Solo returned Jag's passionate kiss. A moment later, they broke away, needing air. She swept up to Jag once more, and took one hand in her own, and planted his other firmly on her opposite hip. Together, they didn't need musicians to perform music. The music came from their very souls. It came from their loving bond.

Jaina giggled as the rain intensified once more, and the droplets began to pelt them with a fervor that surpassed Yuuzhan Vong thud bugs.

"Looks like a real storm cell is settling in," Jag said at last, acknowledging the increasingly poor weather. "We ought to get inside before it gets worse."

In contrast, Jaina's suite was warmer and far more dry. Jaina removed her delicate shoes, and padded barefoot across the carpeted floor. She slipped out of her soaking gown, and replaced it with a light night gown. Watching her through loving eyes, Jag waited until she turned around and walked back to him before moving. When Jaina returned, her hands found their way to his shoulders, and she leaned lightly against him. Words were forming on her lips, which seemed odd that Jaina was finding it hard to express her true feelings or say whatever she was trying to. Jag felt that it was unusual for Jaina's eloquence to fail, even after the incredible night.

"Jag, will you stay with me?" Jaina finally asked, her voice barely audible even at their close proximity. Unexpectedly, Jag realized why the words had been so hard to say. They had been through a lot, and it all seemed to rise until this night. She looked up at him questioningly, "Please, will you stay here with me? I don't want this night to end, Jagged."

Her tiny voice made Jag's knees weaken. He reached down and brushed a lock of wet hair from Jaina's forehead. "Of course, Jaina." Then, remembering an earlier promise he had made on Borleias, "I'll never leave you."

Jaina grasped his hand, and lead him to her bed. He discarded his dress pants on the way and climbed into the bed beside her. Jaina's somewhat wet hair chilled Jag's chest, but the heat her little body produced was enough to keep him warm all night. Body heat and sheer affection warmed his whole. Jaina was still looking up at him, his heart threatened to collapse in on itself. He longed to be with her, to take away all her troubles, to go to bed and wake up every morning with the same vision he had now.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. Jag wanted to spill his soul to this tiny woman, to show her just how much he loved her... but he realized she was already part of him.

"Jaina," he whispered, choking on her name even as he tried to form the words. "Will you..." he began. Her eyes widened at the soft utterance of two important words. "Will you marry me?"

Jaina's heart exploded with joy, and her tears with tears that shook her small body as she heaved Jag into the tightest embrace ever. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Jag!" she cried.


	2. Cherish the Moments

Through Your Eyes II: Cherishing the Moments 

Author: Jag-Fel

Genre: Romance (J/J mush... sigh)

Main characters: Jaina and Jag

Secondary characters: Han and Leia Organa Solo, Baron Soontir and Syal Fel, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, Kyp Durron, Jacen Solo, Wedge Antilles, and other mainstream characters.

Era/Setting: Approximately one year after _Unifying Force,_ three months since Playing in the Rain.  
Disclaimer: The situation is mine, everything else isn't. Jaina, Jagged, and everyone else belong to their respective copyrights.

The next installment of the Through Your Eyes vignette series.

Prelude.

It took several minutes of pacing outside the suite of Han and Leia Organa Solo before Jagged Fel made up enough nerve to enter in what he considered to be the most trying engagement of his life. When Leia opened the door, her warm smile momentarily heartened Jag to his task, but Han Solo's deep voice emerging from the commons room made him do a retake on the situation.

Leia's face was warm and bright, "Hello, Colonel Fel. Come in, won't you?"

Jag entered slowly, pacing his steps carefully as Han joined the scene from another room. "Sir, ma'am," he said evenly, even as Leia ushered him into the commons room to have a seat on the sofa across from Han's recliner. Han Solo carried himself with a slight gimp, which Jag attributed to the captain's age. Age and limp implied, Jag knew that Han Solo wouldn't think twice about having Jag sealed in carbonite if this meeting went wrong.

"Now, is there something I can get you, Colonel?" Leia asked from the doorway.

Jag shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm fine. I came here to-"he was interrupted by the sound of the door's buzz.

Leia rose, "I'll be right back and you can continue, Jagged."

Han eyed Jagged Fel squarely, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the former Imperial pilot. Despite the gaze, Han Solo refrained from saying anything until Leia returned. When she did, she wasn't alone. Leia was walking arm in arm with her daughter, and Jag's fiancé. Jaina Solo's eyes widened at the sight of Jag sitting across from her father.

"Jag," she said quietly, easing her apprehension with a Jedi breathing technique.

Part surprise, part affection, and part etiquette, Jag rose when she entered. "Jaina, what are you doing here?"

Han raised an eyebrow again, skeptic. "We're her parents. That's her right. The question is, why are you here, Colonel?"

"Daddy," Jaina began. "I think I know why he's here," she glanced down at her hand even as Jag took at step toward her. She looked at her fiancé for the encouragement she needed, to finish the task Jag had been in the process of completing. The other pilot took Jaina's left hand in both of his, purposefully stroking the engagement ring with a thumb, and turning to face Han and Leia who had moved closer together. "He's here for the same reason I was coming. We have something to tell you."

Leia's eyes light up, and she covered her mouth with both hands as Han's arm snaked around her waist. "Jagged asked me to marry him."

The roof was paradoxical, at least it was in the early morning when Jagged Fel took a few moments to reflect on his life. The announcement had gone over extremely well. So well that it surprised him that it had gone so. Han and Leia had both been excited, even Han shedding a tear. Jaina's brother took it easy, merely concerned that Jaina was ready. Jag's parents had taken it better than he had thought possible. His mother cried, as Jag had imagined, and his father offered congratulatory praises. Wedge Antilles had clasped his nephew in a backslapping hug, and Jaina's uncle and aunt had smiled warmly and praised their decision.

Now, here he was, proud fiancé to the most amazing woman in the galaxy. _No, universe_, Jag thought, looking down at her gently sleeping form in the bed beside him. Propping himself up on an elbow, he reached down to caress Jaina's warm cheek. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Some unmistakable tension seemed to ease when Jaina Solo slept. The sheet on their bed was loosely hanging on her body, pooling around Jag's midsection. His bare torso shuddered at the breeze coming through an open window.

Jag sat up, and tied the drawstring on a pair of black training pants around his waist before walking barefoot across the bedroom he shared with Jaina. He closed the offending window, and worked his way to the small kitchenette. A switch turned on the caf pot, and Jag drowsily poured two mugs of steaming caf. He enjoyed this morning pick-me-up as much as Jaina.

Jag sat down on the bed, mug in each hand. Jaina rolled onto her back slowly, and looked up at her fiancé - the best thing to ever happen to her – and smiled through blurry eyes. She blinked a couple of times, and stretched languidly.

"Good morning, Jaina," he said slowly, handing her a steaming mug.

She smiled back, moving to a half-seated position against her pillow, and accepted the proffered mug. "Good morning to you, too, lover. And thanks for this," she murmured, sipping delicately at the warm confection. "How many more hours?"

Jag hesitated for a moment, quickly tallying the hours until their wedding ceremony later that day. "Only eight, love."

Eyes widening, Jaina leapt from bed. "Tahiri and Aunt Mara were supposed to pick me up an hours ago!" she exclaimed, as the door comm suddenly buzzed, as if on cue.

Mara Jade Skywalker and Tahiri Veila let themselves in hesitantly. "Jaina, I am so sorry. We got caught up at the dress boutique," Mara explained, even as Jaina threw clothes on and ran to meet them after kissing Jag lightly on the lips on her way out.

Jag grinned, nonplussed by the day's hectic schedule. He was donning a black shirt when Kyp Durron walked through the door, carrying three dark sealant bags.

He raised an eyebrow at the Jedi Master and his armful. "Are those body bags or did the suit parlor get our dress uniforms together correctly, this time?" he said, referring to the wedding dress rehearsal a few days earlier without suits for the groom's men.

Kyp set the bags on the bed beside Jag. "No, surprisingly the parlor got things together. I guess Han walked in and had a word with them about holding up his little girl's wedding."

The two men laughed, Jag lighter than Kyp, who detected an eerie unease from the former Imperial pilot. "Something the matter, Jag?"

Jag arced his shoulders, stretching the tight muscles of his upper torso. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. By all of this wedding planning."

"You aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

"No. I am assuredly ready to spend the rest of my days with Jaina Solo. I just...it's not something I am familiar with. My life was piloting. I had been trained for it. There is no training to be a good husband, to provide a young woman with care and security for a lifetime." Kyp sat down in a chair across from Jag, "I don't like talking about my feelings, Kyp."

The Jedi Master crossed his arms and winked. "Neither do I, but if you can't talk to your Best Man, who can you talk to?"

Jag offered a tiny smile, "I guess you're right. Shall we drop these off at the chapel and go pick up the ring?"

Kyp winked at the younger man. "Let's go get you married, Colonel."

A short while later, black-clad Jagged Fel and blue-on-brown-clad Kyp Durron stroll into the jewelry boutique. The aged man behind the counter instantly recognized the duo, and ran into the back. By the time both men arrived at the counter, he had returned bearing a small velvet-wrapped blue box.

Jag hefted the small box, "This is it, sir?"

The store owner beamed proudly, "Take a look, son. You saw it when you picked it out, but look at it now."

"Alright," Jag said slowly, opening the small package. Inside was a gorgeous ring, cast in Corellian white gold with a sparkling blue Corellian sapphire set in the band. When Jag had set out hunting down a ring, he had visited maybe four stores before entering this one and finding the perfect ring that he held in his hand now.

Kyp focused on the stunning band, but searched Jag's emotions with the Force quickly. The man radiated pure amazement, so unadulterated that Kyp was surprised to sense the feeling coming from Jag Fel. _It's his wedding day. Things have changed since Ithor all those years ago_, Kyp mussed.

Jag broke Kyp's daydream, arm extended, ring box resting in his outstretched palm. "Still with me, Durron? You're the Best Man, don't lose this on me."

Preparing at the chapel only an hour and a half before the ceremony would begin, Jaina clawed into her wedding gown. The white dressed sparkled with a similar effort to the black gown she'd worn the night Jag proposed to her. The memory sent an enjoyable shiver through her small body. Mara stood behind Jaina, taking care of her hair in an elegant style they had chosen off a HoloNet channel weeks earlier. The slim string-straps were the only obstruction on Jaina's shoulders. The gown fit Jaina snuggly, formed to fit the young woman's every curve in a graceful style that flared out around her waist in a flowing trail.

The dress was as much tradition as it reflected Jaina's character. The lithe torso reflected her inner and out beauty, and the flared dress reflected her spirited individuality. Mara came over and adjusted the dress's sit on Jaina's chest, letting the form-fitted gown fit Jaina as it had been fitted.

Mara looked her niece up and down, "Smile, Jaina. I want to see how beautiful you are." Jaina smiled warmly at Mara, and whirled around to display the dress in dimension. When tears began to well in Jaina's eyes, Mara crossed the space to her one-time apprentice and embraced the woman she'd become. Holding her, "Jaina, dear, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mara, I'm just so happy. We're finally getting married!" Jaina sniffed, wiping a rogue tear from her cheek.

Mara's eyes welled up now, and she sniffled. "Oh, Jaina. You're so beautiful. Jag's a lucky man to have a woman like you."

Jag held Mara tightly, "And I'm lucky to have him. I just wished I noticed how much he meant to me sooner."

"Oh, there's nothing you could have done about that. The war hindered it, the Force brought it back."

Leia and Tahiri then entered the small bridal alcove of the chapel where Jaina was with Mara. "The groom and groom's men have arrived. Jag looks incredibly, Jaina," Tahiri said excitedly. She then blushed, "Thank you for letting me be your Maid of Honor."

Jaina ignored the small amount of embarrassment glowing off Tahiri, and smiled for the younger Jedi. "The honor is mine," Jaina looked at her mother, aunt, Maid of Honor, and other bride's maids who were just arriving. "I think it's time for me to get married, everyone."

Dressed in a dark uniform that had been gathering dust in some cabinet, Luke Skywalker – Jedi Master, rebuilder of the Jedi Order, Hero of the Alliance, and uncle – presided over the large marriage ceremony. The chapel was filled to capacity, packed tight with family, friends, and well-wishers that neither Jagged Fel nor Jaina Solo knew existed. Most present weren't familiar even to Luke himself.

It was nearing time for the bridge to make her entrance, Luke turned his head to take in the man who would be joining his family in a few short minutes. Short, dark hair spiked, green eyes alert, Jagged Fel squared his shoulders while looking over the audience. Luke raked his eyes across the young pilot's sturdy frame, admiring Jaina's choice in husband material. The Chiss pilot-turned-diplomat had been as good as family since the debacle on Hapes several years ago.

"Are you ready, Jagged?" Luke whispered at the anxious looking man.

Glancing back, "Yes, sir. Who are all these people?" Jag replied.

"Guests; family, friends, well-wishers... even I don't know them all."

Jag smiled through thin-lips, and squared his shoulders again. Luke was beginning to recognize the signs Jag showed when he was nervous. The young pilot was dressed immaculately, his dark dress uniform crisp and trim.

Soontir Fel sat beside his loving wife in the front row of the chapel assembly. He watched with a glimmer of satisfaction and beaming pride at the figure of his son standing beside Jedi Luke Skywalker. Fel reached an arm around Syal. Seeing tears already welling up in her sweet eyes, Soontir could feel the same emotions stirring in him that could only be stalled by his mental and emotional conditioning that had come from decades of Imperial and Chiss training.

Watching his Son with pride, the father winked at his son, who nodded in respect...

Dressed in elegant pale blue bride's maids gowns, Danni and Tenel Ka began to follow the music down the aisle where Luke Skywalker and Jaina's future husband. The two women were beautiful, the temporary stars of the moment, until Jaina appeared. The bride was gorgeous, arm locked with that of her father. Jagged realized his breathing and pulse were racing, and took a deep breath to calm himself down and steel his nerves. His bride was slowly walking down the aisle, _his_ bride. Jaina smiled at Jag warmly, breaking his barriers against his own tears when her eyes began to sparkle. He tried with all his might to fight the torrent he feared would come.

Stopping briefly just a meter away, Han Solo kissed his daughter, and watched her finish the way to the alter. She looked up at her future husband with the deepest love in her heart and most liquid eyes she had ever possessed. Jagged returned the gaze longingly, and mouthed a silent _I love you_.

Luke laced his arms together through the sleeves of his robes, and watched Jaina and Jagged grasp each other's hand. "Family, friends, honored guests; we are gathered here today in the presence of the Force to witness and appreciate the union between Colonel Jagged Fel and Colonel Jaina Solo."

Jag smiled down at his lover, the woman who would be his forever in a matter of minutes. He watched as a pair of tears broke free from Jaina's eye and trailed down her graceful face. The barriers were crumbling, and Jag knew that his tears would follow soon.

Luke continued, "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful," he paused for a moment to smile at the couple.

She was so beautiful, her perfect brandy eyes glowing and sparkling at the same time, tiny tear trails meandering down her perfect cheeks. Jag would have closed his eyes, but he didn't want to miss a moment. Luke's words were hitting something deep in him that he had only come to notice in his time with Jaina. He knew there was nothing he could do when his own tears began to fall.

"Jaina and Jagged met several years ago, and we all knew that there was an instant connection in that amphitheatre on the _Tafanda Bay _above Ithor," Luke spoke, his voice amplified through the Force instead of electronics. "Since then, they grew into great friends and into dear lovers. Neither knew the affection they would share in a lonely conference room on Borleias," he winked at the couple whose faces shot to his in shock.

Somehow Luke found out about their little kiss on Borleias only a short pair of years ago. Jaina's shock was soon forgotten when she noted Jag's tears. His deep green eyes were liquid, pale tears flowing down his face. Jag's show of emotion threatened to tear her apart, nagging herself on until she could embrace him as her husband and share their first kiss in union.

"Since then, the war tried to drive them apart, but the Force would not allow it. Their love grew without stop until their engagement only a few months ago." Luke stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in.

Luke reached out to the room, a gesture encouraging openness. "If anyone has a will why these two should not be joined in love, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Jag and Jaina's united gaze raked the room, seeing no signs of disapproval, only tears of joy. Luke nodded, and the couple turned back to the uncle officiating. "I believe you have both prepared your own vows?" Luke intoned, raising an eyebrow.

Both nodded, but Jag began. "Jaina Solo, I have cared for you since the moment I saw you. Each moment since then I've fascinated over you, grieved when you've grieved, and loved when you've loved. You've become everything to me, and represent everything I've come to hold most dear. Never in my life could I hope to find a partner who could love me as much as I love you. I promise to share your pains and promise to cherish you beyond the days of our lives. You're my best friend, my inspiration, the reason for my living. No one could ever take the place I've given you here in my heart."

Luke smiled, and glanced at Jaina before concentrating on Jag. "Place the ring on her finger, Jagged."

Long-hair tied behind his head at odds with the discipline of his stance, Kyp Durron took a step forward and presented Jag with the small box carrying the ring. Kyp smirked at Jaina as Jag withdrew the small white-gold band and slid the gleaming blue sapphire onto her finger.

"And now you, Jaina. Speak your vows," Luke said, facing his niece.

"Jagged Fel, you have been a very intimate part of myself for several years. When I thought I couldn't love you anymore, when the well of my affection was thought drained, you showed up, and I loved you even more than the moment before. You were with me through thick and thin, through darkness and light, enduring sickness and health always beside me..." she trailed off, choking on sobs as the started to cry unhindered. "You made the hardest parts of my life survivable. You held my arm when even I was ready to give up," she hesitated to forestall further tears, but Jag reached over, his own tears threatening to overtake him. His thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away the trails. "No one in my life could make the difference or mean as much to me as you did, and I promise to love you till the day I die, and after."

"Place the ring on his finger, Jaina," Luke encouraged. He held their hands together with his, "May you two find peace in your union. May you live faithfully together, carrying out the vows you have made here in the presence of those who you love and love you back, and may the Force be with you both in everything you do for all the days of your lives." Luke held both hands in his still, and glanced from Jaina to Jagged.

"Through the Force, and in the presence of these witnesses, your families and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused. "You may kiss the bride."

The couple looked at each other, than Jaina stood to kiss her new husband, but Jag pulled her up to him, meeting her mouth with his own. He kissed her passionately confirming his every vow, saying more with his mouth than his words could ever speak. Breaking away, they linked arms and Jagged and Jaina Solo-Fel walked down the aisle as loving wife and cherished husband.


	3. The Night After

Through Your Eyes III: The Night After 

Author: Jag-Fel

Genre: Romance... and Humor!

Characters: Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel, other family and friends.

Era/Setting: AU post-NJO, night following TYE II: Cherish the Moments.

Disclaimer: The situation is mine, everything else isn't. Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel belong to their respective copyrights.

Welcome to the next of the Through Your Eyes vignette series.

The hall that had been reserved by Jaina's parents was splendid. The walls had been decorated with holographic images showing various scenes from Jag and Jaina's life. Although he hasn't entirely had the Solos had pulled it off, Jagged Fel felt particularly touched by the superimposed wedding image above the entourage table. The room was dotted with small round tables, slightly larger ones up front for close family. The entourage table – bride, groom, best man, maid of honor, groomsmen and bride's maids – sat at the head of the room slightly elevated by a stage.

A four-man orchestra band was warming up in a corner when the bride and groom arrived, most of the guests already present because of the delay with holography. The room seemed to be predominantly white, each round table covered with a white table cloth.

Jag led his new wife toward the head table, their wedding party following a brisk pace behind. Kyp came first, escorting Tahiri, then Jacen with Danni, finally Jag's younger brother, Steven Fel. The wedding party sat at the reception party, leaving Jagged and Jaina Solo-Fel to welcome their plethora of guests. Wife and husband walked over to the nearby podium and Jaina stepped forward.

"First of all, before we say anything else, Jagged and I would like to thank both of our families for their tireless effort to make this wedding and reception into what they are. I know I would have given up a long time ago, before they would have."

She moved out of the for Jag. "My mother and father for the amazing ceremony, we can't thank you enough, and the Solo family for their splendid work on this reception," he said, eyeing each family member as he named them off.

"We would also like to thank our wedding party, especially the Best Man and the Maid of Honor; Kyp Durron and Tahiri Veila," Jaina added.

Kyp Durron stood and walked across to the podium, flashing a sincere smile at the new couple. Part of him paled slightly, knowing Jaina Solo would never be his, but he realized that he had made peace with that knowledge years earlier. He was immensely happy for the young couple and pulled a sheet of flimsy out of his dress jacket pocket.

Looking down at the scribbled flimsy, Kyp glanced over the first few words; _Jag and Jaina have been a roller coaster_, and promptly discarded the flimsy. Something inside Kyp Durron said that this toast would have to come from his heart to accurately convey his emotions.

"First, I'd like to welcome everyone. I am Kyp Durron, master of ceremony for this reception dinner for the Solo-Fel wedding. I remember the first time I met Jagged Fel. That was just less than six years ago, on a Ithorian herdship called the _Tafanda Bay_," Kyp slouched on an elbow, displaying informality and a casual flair for the situation. "Back then, no matter our chronological age or supposed maturity level, we were all quite young. Except Jag and the Chiss pilots that followed him far from home to help a government that had warred against his father's former government for years. We've all come a long way, thanks in part to our fallen comrades along the way and choices we had to make along the way." Kyp glanced briefly around the hall, offering a light grin to Leia Organa Solo whose eyes were welling up with tears from the mention of fallen comrades, her youngest son, Anakin, among them.

"Jagged Fel showed up out of nowhere, bearing a squadron of veterans, a name with a legacy, and a personality that would just grow on you." Kyp glanced at Jaina and Jagged, smiling warmly back at him, "Well, Jaina anyway."

The comment brought some laughter to the filled hall, a warm sound of merriment that had been all too foreign in this Galaxy Far, Far Away for several long years. "The Solo-Fel relationship blossomed at times during the war, and plummeted at times. Hapes and Borleias seemed to be the ultimate tests for the endurance of their feelings for each other, when both began to realize they shared feelings on Hapes, and finally acted on them at Borleias." Kyp looked to the couple for reactions. Their eyes lit up and Jaina blushed profusely.

_How did you find out about that?!_ She shot through the Force.

"General Antilles can profess to the wonders of holographic surveillance cameras kept in conference rooms for recording meeting minutes," Kyp admonished, almost replying to Jaina's telepathic inquiry.

Jaina had to hide the growing redness from her face, but mockingly glared at the Best Man. "I'll get you, Durron," she said, prompting more good-natured laughter from the guests and family.

Kyp smirked back at her. "Since that little, ahem, meeting, Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel grew to love each other in ways none of us could predict or understand. Except maybe Corran. But we don't count him, he's whipped," more laughter resounded clearly. "I think I've done enough damage, so I'll close with a toast to the bride and groom," Kyp raised his glass. "To the health and long life, Jag and Jaina, may love be always in your hearts, the Force at your back, and Han Solo threatening carbon freeze if either of you bugger this up."

Glasses across the room tipped in answer, good-natured chuckles reverberating like fine china tapped with a spoon. Kyp retreated from the podium, tossing his hair-tail behind his shoulder, and winking at the Maid of Honor – Tahiri Veila – on her way to replace the older Jedi Master.

The blonde-haired Jedi Knight smiled warmly. "Like Kyp said, welcome everyone. I suppose Jag and Jaina never really had the opportunity for a real first date until after the war. I remember it well, a certain father of a certain Jedi princess asking a few of us to...how did you put it, Captain Solo?"

The grizzled old smuggler covered his face with a hand, "Inquire to their activities, Tahiri. Inquire to their activities."

"Thank you, Captain Solo. To inquire to their activities. I suppose it was then a few months after the Final Battle for Coruscant and we were all recovering splendidly. Colonel Fel returned from a short trip home to get versed in his new duties as liaison between the CEDF and Galactic Alliance. Jagged showed up suddenly at Jaina's door, and swept her off her feet on a series of dates that would sit them under the sky at _Starlight Sanctuary_ on Denon."

"And then it rained," Jaina muttered.

Tahiri winked at the bride. "I've been Jaina's friend and confidant for several years now, and I could not be prouder to see her here, beaming with love like this. Jagged, you're a great man. Jaina couldn't have chosen better. I hope you are both happy." She retreated from the podium, and everyone raised their glasses in another toast.

An entourage of chefs and servers catered in several carts of food and delicacies to a series of tables along one wall. The food was laid out, simple tastes from nerf steaks and dewback tenderloin to rarities like chorn bread. Jagged stood, and leapt over to the podium. He quickly announced that dinner was ready, and that all guests would be served shortly.

Himself, Jag didn't really feel like eating. The dinner was exquisite, but his desires didn't long for food. The beautiful woman sitting beside him, dressed from head to heal in flowing crystal white, her brandy eyes glowing. For a moment, Jag found himself wondering if anyone had ever seen Jaina as he did, but dismissed the thought when he fell adrift in the warm ocean of their shared love.

This warm ocean was buoyant, Jag could feel himself floating amongst the warm waves. Each gentle cap pushed against his body and playfully tugged at his toned muscles. This deep state of uncommon love was separate from time and space, a realm that existed only between Jagged and Jaina Solo-Fel. A little place where they could both retreat to, no fear of being interrupted in their intimacy.

Jaina looked at her husband, his eyes glazed over, lost in thought. She brushed his thigh with her hand and leaned against his shoulder. Head finding its way to make contact with her lover's shoulder, Jaina just sighed, and was lost. Lost until the _tink-tink-tink_ of little spoons against glass, the traditional indication that the bride and groom were to kiss.

Jag abruptly stood, nearly as soon as the sound began, and extended his hand to Jaina. The open smile was warmly displayed on his face when she took his hand and stood with him. Husband's arm snuck around her waist, as Jag dipped her back, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Jaina's arms swung up and around Jag's shoulders, and they just held the position, the guests making mixed cheering, applause, and joking wolf-whistles.

They broke off when the need for oxygen drove them. "Now, if that gets out of control, I'll have to ask that someone come to the front here and show us how it's done."

Mara Skywalker abruptly stood, and bounded for the podium. Guests and wedding party alike stared at the red-haired woman, as she took the microphone and addressed the crowd. "I'm afraid the Best Man and Maid of Honor missed one little event that I'm proud to bring to you all, concerning Jagged and Jaina's first date.

"Jaina came up to Jagged, and asked him a question: 'Say, do you want to play Death Star?' When Jag replied and said he did not, she replied: 'Well, it's just a game where you're the Death Star and I'm an X-wing that blows the hell out of you!"

The crowd burst out laughing, and Jaina's face went bright red.

Later, much later, the bar had opened a the pilots of new and old Rogue Squadron sought drinks and ended with Wes Janson on the floor, and guests slowly filing out as the hour grew later.

When only the immediate families remained, Jaina and Jagged decided it was time they beat a exit to their honeymoon suite. On their way out, both thanked the families for everything, promising to visit the next day.

Hand-in-hand, the married couple stood outside the honeymoon suite door as Jag keyed the locking mechanism. The door fell open, the nimble pilot swept his wife up, and carried her across the room. Jag sat down beside Jaina on the bed, trailing kisses down her bare shoulder. A quiet shudder fell under Jag's roaming lips, and Jaina spun around on him, landing on top of her husband. Jag looked up at Jaina, smiling lovingly. He leaned up for a kiss, and found purchase when Jaina came down to meet him halfway.

"I love you, Jagged."

"And I you, Jaina."

Outside, uncertainty reigned in a galaxy that say many long years of war and too few of peace. Inside, love that would endure for many, many long years rested in the bond between two souls, and represented by the tiny ring on Jaina Solo's finger.


	4. The First Day of the Rest of our Lives

Through Your Eyes IV: The First Day of the Rest of our Lives

* * *

Characters: Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel, other family and friends. 

Era/Setting: AU post-NJO, day following TYE III: The Night After

Disclaimer: The situation is mine, everything else isn't. Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel belong to their respective copyrights, as do the members of the Solo and Fel families.

Welcome to the next of the Through Your Eyes vignette series.

* * *

The sun rose, as it always did, warm beams of light bathing the room in supernatural beauty. The sun's errant beams washed over the marital bed, where Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo-Fel still slept the day after their formal joining in marriage. Jag awoke first, stifling a yawn and rolled over to face his wife. Jaina was a thing of beauty, even while she slept. Even more so while she slept, he corrected himself mentally. Her eyes were lightly closed; her lips just parted so, all in all the picture of muted serenity.

Jag reached out and caressed her cheek, brushing a lock of stray hair from her face. She moaned lightly in her sleep, her hand coming up to capture his. "I was dreaming," she whispered, voice choked by sleep.

"Oh?" Jag asked quietly, squeezing her hand gently with his own. "What about?"

"Today."

"And what is going to happen today, my little Jedi?"

Jaina smiled and cuddled under the heavy comforter. She looked like she dressed for Hoth, just her head peeking out from beneath the blankets. "We're getting some flavored caf, then we're opening presents, and spending the day with our families."

"Well that sounds nice," Jag admitted, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful today, love."

"I imagine I do," Jaina replied with a giggle, snuggling closer to her new husband. "You smell nice."

Jag laughed at her innocent comment. He rose from bed, much to Jaina's chagrin. She simply did not want to leave the warm, comfortable bed. Jag, dressed in only his shorts, leisurely strolled around the bed so that he was standing over Jaina's prone form. "Jaina, get up."

She ignored him.

"Come on, Jaina," he prodded, poking at her with a finger. "You're the one who had the dream about all you wanted to accomplish today."

"No," she squeaked from beneath the covers. "Am comfortable."

Jag smiled, before grabbing the edge of the blanket and tearing it off the bed. Being exposed to the cooler air, Jaina instantly recoiled into the fetal position, trying to cover herself up. Jag noted, with a wry grin, that she wore only one of his shirts, and even that barely covered her entirely. Try as he might, Jag couldn't hide the grin that covered his face.

Dressed and ready for the day, Jaina and Jag stopped off at a Denon caf shop, getting Jaina the flavored caf she'd been craving ever since waking up earlier. They were walking arm-in-arm to the Solo apartments where they'd be meeting up with both sides of the new extended family to open the wedding presents. When Jaina had talked to Leia earlier, it sounded like the pile was quite substantial. Which didn't surprise Jaina any, as she'd know from the size of the ceremony, that her mother had gotten her hands on the invitations.

Jaina signaled the door buzzer and waited, glancing back at Jag with a big smile. He replied with a wink. She stepped closer to him, climbing into his arms and leaning up for a kiss. They were lost to the world in their embrace as the door was opening, giving quite a show for poor Han Solo, father of the bride.

"Ahem," Han cleared his voice. "I didn't expect to be interrupting anything on _my_ doorstep."

Jaina blushed profusely, looking up at her father sheepishly. "Sorry, dad," she whispered, pecking him on the cheek. Jag just shrugged, taking Jaina's hand in his own again. Han sighed, stepping aside and letting the new couple enter.

The couple settled in on the only abandoned seat in the living room, offering greetings and answering questions for all the assembled Solos and Fels. Soontir Fel, usually the pillar of stoic nobility, even shook his son's hand and offered him a knowing wink after his wife, Jag's mother Syal, had inquired about the wedding night.

The pile of wedding presents now seemed almost daunting, as Jaina stared across the room at them, but it took little time to pour through the gifts. For the most part, they were trinkets with cards spouting wishes of good fortunes. Some gifts were just money, allowing the new couple to purchase what they felt necessary, while others were electronics and other devices.

By the time Jaina had opened the third caf dispenser, Jag could barely hold back his own laugh, as Jaina looked around the room hopelessly in exasperation, while the Fel and Solo parents smiled knowingly. They too, had experienced the very same abundance of caf dispensers after their own respective weddings.

The extended family had an early dinner, sharing stories and tales over a good meal with good people. Even Han and Soontir behaved exceptionally, sharing tales of both their Academy days and the time they had spent as rebels, whether as a smuggler in Han's case, or as a Rogue, in Soontir's.

As Jag and Jaina made their way home later that day, they did so holding hands and walking as close together as possible. Reaching the door to their apartment, Jaina entered the code to enter, but Jag stopped her before she could. The door whisked open, but he captured her in a warm embrace from behind. His lips were pressed to her shoulder, left bare by the blouse she wore. She laughed lightly, her cheeks reddening, before turning in his arms to capture his lips with her own.

They kissed for a while, until the need for air overtook them both. They entered the apartment together, and spent the rest of their day together, reading and watching the HoloNet, but always within the arms of the other.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to getting around to updating this one. I had a small part began, but could never find the inspiration to come back and finish the entry. I have a few more ideas that I've jotted down thus far, but here's what I'll do.

I want you, the reader, to leave a review (hint hint!) and in it, suggest what you would like the next entry to cover. The sky's the limit, though I'll be the editor, hehe. But feel free to make any suggestions and I'll go from there.


End file.
